The Book Of Love Is
by Fluorescent-socks
Summary: Can Tweek and Craig overcome the all the obstacles thrown at them by the No Homo Monster? Find out in this shitty fanfic!
1. In Which Things Transpire

Hello everyone, glad you decided to click on my story. It's been a long time since I've published anything, or even wrote anything seriously for entertainment. But the new South Park episode just touched me so that I had to continue the story. Please tell me if you'd like me to continue writing it and feel free to PM ideas.

Enjoy

* * *

Craig was over for the hundredth time, playing board games with Tweek. They enjoyed each others' company, and as long as nobody was in their face about being gay, they didn't mind the drawings or the applause that followed them wherever they went. They knew the truth, so they didn't fight it.

Craig had come not to mind Tweek's knee gently bumping his every now and then, or their fingers brushing when they passed the controller to each other. They already had to hold hands everywhere, so it was no big deal. In fact, Tweek even felt a bit lacking whenever they went their separate ways at the end of the day without any physical contact at all.

This was one of those days. They hadn't touched at all the entire time they had been playing board games in his room and he was feeling more jittery than usual without some of the contact he had come to anticipate.

"Hey, you peeked." Craig accused, looking over at Tweek from his battleship board.

"What? Huh, no I didn't!"

"Yes, you totally did, dipshit, I saw you clearly move your whole body and turn your head."

"No! I was just shifting! I swear I didn't look!"

"Yeah, whatever, just take your turn."

Tweek glared at Craig, already irate with him at his smug accusation. "That's it, you are so annoying!" He yelled, flipping his game board over and sending it crashing into Craig's.

"Calm down dude, it's not that serious." Craig refused to look him in the eye, but instead diverted his attention to picking up the little pieces now splayed everywhere.

Whether it truly was anger, or just for the thrilling thought of finally having contact with him, Tweek lunged. He first grabbed Craig's blue parka before throwing all his weight on top of him. "You are so fucking annoying, man! Always so smug, and always so mean!" He grabbed at the base of Craig's chin, trying to push his head back as far as it would go before Craig clocked him across the cheek and reversed their position.

"What the fuck, dude?! It's just a fucking board game!" He shouted, holding Tweek's arms down as he tried to thrash and flail around underneath Craig. He kicked and wriggled and even tried to bite into Craig's hand before he quickly pulled it away.

At last, when Craig got him to settle down, a red-faced Tweek sighed in frustration.

"It's not the game." Tweek said quietly, his body not as volatile, but still twitching.

"What?"

"I SAID IT'S NOT THE GAME!"

"Then what the fuck is wrong with you?"

Tweek fell silent for a while, his head turned to the side, but still he felt Craig's eyes burning into him as he waited for an answer.

"Well?"

Tweek could feel his eyes tearing up, oh god what a pussy he turned out to be.

"Why don't we ever do anything more than hold hands?" He asked quietly.

"What?!" Craig released Tweek's arms at once and sat up straight. However, his movement seemed to spark something inside of Tweek and he couldn't control the yelp that escaped him. Craig soon thereafter felt something poke him.

"WHAT THE FUCK, TWEEK?" He jumped off of Tweek, tripping over game pieces as he tried to back away, and falling to the floor.

"I'm sorry, Craig! I really am! It's just that... I really like hanging out with you and your hands are so soft... I'm not gay for you! I just... guess I'm curious is all... hah."

"Curious about being gay!" Craig scanned the room for his backpack and quickly grabbed it up, hoisting it over his shoulder as he headed for the door. "Peace out, Tweek, let's never do this again."

"No, wait!" Tweek sprang to his feet and rushed toward Craig, grabbing his arm before Craig violently wrenched it away. "Just do me one favor and then you can leave."

"No."

"Please! Just this once and we won't have to hold hands or anything ever again!"

Craig glared, but sighed soon afterwards. "You better be asking me if you can borrow Assassin's Creed or something."

Tweek pulled at his shirt and shifted his weight. "Can, heh, can we, uh, touch, hah, mouths?"

Tweek did not look at Craig, but he could picture exactly the look of utter disgust on his face as he stared down at the fidgeting boy in silence.

"Tweek." He said evenly.

He looked up, and was greeted by a gloved middle finger directly in front of him.

"Please, Craig! Just once! All this time we've been going out and you're not even the least bit curious?"

"We are NOT going out. We just-"

"Well when we hold hands and hang out everyday... I get kind of... confused."

"There is nothing to be confused about. I'm not gay, you're not gay, we DO NOT kiss and that's it."

Tweek felt himself begin to tear up again. He knew Craig would respond like this. He had to be so stubborn all the time and never had any consideration. It wasn't fair.

"Oh come on, don't do that." Craig groaned when Tweek started to cry.

"I can't help it, I just want to do one little thing, but you're so mean to me." Tweek tried to rub the tears out of his eyes, but they just kept on coming. He felt embarrassed to be crying right in front of Craig, but as he said, he couldn't control it, his emotions always got the better of him.

Craig watched him for a minute or two, wondering if it was an act. He hated the stirring pity inside of him for Tweek, like a sympathy for a twitching squirrel, half dead on the side of the road. He sighed.

"ONE kiss."

Tweek suddenly perked up, first in shock before a smile broke out across his face. "One kiss, got it." he nodded.

"Close your eyes, faggot."

"Yes sir."

Tweek tried not to seem too eager by puckering his lips or standing on his toes, he knew Craig wouldn't like that.

He could feel Craig's breath as he got closer and hesitated just before he touched his lips to Tweek's. It sent a tremor throughout Tweek, noticeably more powerful than the regular twitches he experienced.

And then he felt it. The soft press of Craig's somewhat chapped lips to his. His eyelids fluttered, his toes curled, every hair stood on end. Surprisingly, the kiss wasn't at all bad. Tweek expected a boy's lips to be rough and unpleasant, but Craig's...

The moment was over far too quickly, for Craig recoiled as if he had been scalded.

"That's all you're getting." He said, turning his scarlet face away from Tweek and towards the doorway.

Tweek, red faced as well, smiled. "Craig?"

Thinking Tweek would ask for more favors, Craig immediately shouted 'NO!' before running down the stairs and out the door.

Tweek looked at his trembling hands, still smiling. "Thank you, Craig."

In a stupor, Tweek's eyes drifted around the room, at the numerous game pieces, half empty coffee cups, piles of clothes, he looked at all this, but only saw Craig. His ears still rang and blood pumped fiercely in response to his mind replaying the past few minutes on loop.

"Oh god." He whispered, tugging at his hair. He crouched to the floor, hugging his knees to his chest and burying his face. "We kissed. We really kissed. _Oh God!_ " He knew he was happy, but then why did he feel so incredibly sick to his stomach?

He ended up puking in the toilet for a good portion of the evening and cursing himself for having ever approaching Craig with such a request and allowing himself to take on way too many emotions at once.

* * *

Craig clawed at the flaps of his hat, ferociously pulling it down until he felt the threads begin to separate.

"You fucking goddamn little piece of shit. I'll fucking kick your little twitchy ass. I swear to fuck I'll never ever let you have another goddamn happy moment in your whole fucking life. I'm gonna make sure you're the most miserable goddamn fuck for making me do that!"

Craig could only see Tweek's big eyes staring up at him expectedly. He could only feel the soft puffs of breath against his face. His coffee-stained, trembling lips...

Why was his face so goddamn fucking hot? Craig hurried to hide behind a run down brick building, if anyone saw him like this, they'd know he'd done something gay for sure. He grabbed handful after handful of snow, scrubbing every bit of skin on his face until it was ice cold and completely numb. He didn't even realize he had switched from feverishly scrubbing his lips to shoveling the snow into his mouth and swallowing every bit of it.

He began to choke, bits of snow slithering down his throat the wrong way as he guzzled it, but he didn't stop. He also did not realize, due to the fact his frozen face couldn't feel anything, that he was crying. Tiny, ugly gasps and groans escaped him as he worked so hard to ignore the onslaught of physical and emotional feelings.

He was NOT a fucking faggot. He loved girls and boobs and curves and big red lips and long hair. This whole thing with Tweek was just a ruse both of them out up with for the sake of the town. For whatever fucking reason, South Park's happiness depended on their pseudo-homo misery. Every time he imagined breaking up again, memories came flooding back of melancholy faces everywhere, people who had absolutely nothing to do with them becoming crybabies over their fake break up.

What was their deal anyway? Why was their relationship so important to the lot of them? He didn't want to live a lie, but he also didn't want to turn the town into a Depress Fest again. He wished everyone would just fuck off out of his business and let him live how he wanted.

He had no idea how long he sat there, eating snow from the ground like a madman, but eventually he stopped and slumped against the building. He sat like that for a long time, cradling his head in his hands and sniveling repeatedly into his gloves.

 _God, I'm such a pussy._ He thought defeatedly.


	2. In Which Things Go Wrong

C'est chapitre deux, tout le monde! I didn't expect to have a second chapter done so quickly, but here it is! I feel like writing this will be a very slow process because I have absolutely no direction that I want to go, I just write whatever comes to mind. So expect chapter posting to be very sporadic. Also, I freakin' hate how confusing uploading new chapters is so there's probably going to be a lot of duplicates and removals of new chapters as I am learning D:

Other than that, please enjoy

* * *

At school they didn't speak. They could already hear the whispers through every hallway, and feel the piercing, analytic stares. Both could sense a sort of collective preparedness for the news of another break up. Both boys thought they had gotten used to it all, but now that the nosiness was back in full swing, it only made Tweek grow extensively paranoid, and Craig extensively pissed.

 _Mind your own business_. Craig thought with clenched fists at his sides.

 _Please stop looking at me!_ Tweek felt more hair pull from his head than usual.

At home it was the same. Craig's father tried pathetically to connect with him, while his mother supported quietly from the sidelines. Tweek's parents wanted to know all about Craig and what the two of them were up to. . Not even their parents knew the truth. They'd never understand because they never listened.

Sometimes, Tweek wondered if all the adults in South Park had been kicked out of their hometowns and forced to immigrate here for being such shitty people that nobody else wanted. And in turn they raised their children with the shittiest, most dysfunctional lives possible. Really, in how many other towns did something like _this_ happen?

He felt the pressure from his parents to be in love with Craig. It was so bizarre that they wanted him to be over all the time, to get to know him and to let them be gay together. He thought most parents would be outraged at the thought of their son being homosexual. There must have been some toxic hipster chemicals they ingested from the Whole Foods that was forcing them to act this way, otherwise, he was sure that his parents would disapprove, or at least want to stay out of his love life.

That was it, he had to take down the Whole Foods! That's what was poisoning everybody's minds and making them all crazy! He had to call Craig. They wouldn't have to stage another break up, because once the Whole Foods was gone with a blaze, their nightmare would be too.

* * *

"Why exactly are we here?" Craig tried to sound tough (but failed as his voice cracked a little) as he approached Tweek in front of the grocery store. He couldn't help it, but he felt his heart race for a few moments just at the sight of the boy he had kissed the week before.

"This is it, Craig, hah! The reason for all our problems!" He stretched his arms out as if to encompass the whole building.

"Whole Foods?"

"Yes, Craig, heh, can't you see? There are only three things hipsters care about and that's indie music, eating right, and gays!" He stared at Craig, waiting for a response. "Oh and scarves."

Craig said nothing. The longer they stared at each other, the more embarrassed they became, each remembering last week's incident. They both averted their eyes and stuffed their hands in their pockets.

Tweek felt a twinge in his heart. Maybe once the store was gone… his feelings would be too? He wasn't sure if he wanted that. It might make life easier, but he couldn't deny he liked the way Craig made him feel. He had grown so accustomed to being around him, he didn't want to just throw it all away.

"So," he started slowly, suddenly not feeling so enthusiastic. "if we… get rid of the Whole Foods… we can uh…"

"We can go back to being normal!" Craig's face lit up and he pulled at his hat excitedly. "Tweek, you're a genius! I could kiss you!" Ok, he didn't say that last part, but it was on the tip of his tongue, but he mentally punched himself for having thought it. "Let's go back to my house and draw up some plans. We'll set it in action tonight."

Tweek shivered at the invitation to his house. Craig never felt comfortable with Tweek over because he knew his dad made everything more awkward. It was a rare and happy experience to be allowed into the Tucker household… but now… with Craig so eager to be done with it all, it felt like a blow to the gut.

"I'm actually, huh, not feeling very well all of a sudden." Tweek stared at his shifting hands and feet.

"What? Whaddya mean? You were just fine a minute ago."

"I just want to go home and sleep. I - I'll see you." He tried to scurry away, but was caught by the arm, much like he had done to Craig the other day.

"Tweek, what's the matter? Don't you want this to be over? We can finally get out from under the microscope and get on with our lives!"

Tweek receded into himself like a turtle, shying away from Craig who was extremely close now. "Our life." he said quietly. "Don't be so quick to write me off like that." There he went again, acting all hurt and pathetic like some wounded, lovestruck sissy.

"No, Tweek, our lives. Separate. We can still be friends but -"

"I don't want to be friends."

Craig let go of Tweek's arm, not realizing how hard he'd been holding it. He stepped away. "Look, you're the one who called me out here with your grand master plan, do you want out or not?"

A frown settled deeply on to Tweek's face as millions of thoughts went through his head. _No, I don't want out. I mean I want people to leave us alone. I want to be happy. Me and you. I want coffee. I want to touch you, Craig. I want us to be happy._

He raised his eyes to meet Craig's. In them, he saw all he needed to see. A devastating, though not surprising solution to the situation at hand. Craig wanted out. He had never, nor would never see Tweek like Tweek saw him. _I want you to be happy._

"I want out." He lied, keeping his head down.

"Great, now let's get you some coffee and then we'll draw up some blueprints."

Tweek's saddened heart twinged again as they walked back to Craig's house. _He notices when I get extra jittery from not having any coffee._ Tweek wanted to cry.

* * *

"Ok, so," Craig slammed a notebook onto the floor in between them. "Here's the store," He said as he drew a box. "The security cameras on the outside are here, here, and here. If we…"

Tweek stopped listening. Craig seemed pretty driven, he wouldn't need any of his help. Not that he wanted to help anyway.

"...and then jump back out the window, and run like hell to Kenny's neighborhood. Lameass poor people would more likely be suspected for a crime than a couple of good-looking kids. It's pure gold! You got all that, Tweek?"

Tweek nodded as he zoned back in, although he had heard nothing of the plan at all.

"Alright, it's already dark, so it's the perfect time to do this, let's just put on these black clothes and get some stuff and we'll be on our way."

Craig pulled a black hat and jacket from his bureau and handed them to Tweek. They had changed in the locker rooms together a million times, but now, the both of them could hardly look at each other on the regular, let alone when they were half dressed.

The jacket was a bit big on Tweek, but he didn't mind. It smelled so strongly of Craig, he nearly keeled over in a state of euphoria. Even more so, he fought the urge as he watched the muscles of Craig's backside shift and shimmy as he got his clothes on.

Tweek usually was unable to control all the extraneous sounds that escaped him, but he was glad he could control the string of internal screaming that was going on inside him now.

"Now," Craig said, turning around. Tweek quickly shifted his gaze, hoping he hadn't noticed the staring. "we just gotta get some lighter fluid, a lighter, and a bat from the garage."

* * *

Once at the store, Craig pulled Tweek in through a back window he had broken after taking out the security cameras.

"Tweek, I'm putting you in charge of the fire on this side. Make sure you spread the lighter fluid out evenly in dry areas like in the bread and dessert aisles. Not too much, we don't want to blow up the place, just enough to make it an unsound structure. I'll do the other side of the store. We'll meet up at the entrance and head for the hills. Got it?"

 _Nope. Wasn't listening. If you won't listen and take to heart the things I have to say, then I won't do you the favor either_. In spite of his thoughts, Tweek nodded. He wasn't stupid. He'd seen plenty of movies where they set stuff on fire. It wasn't rocket science.

"Alright, do me proud." Craig could have sworn he leaned in ever so slightly when he clapped a hand down on Tweek's shoulder. He shook the thought away.

Flicking his wrist this way and that, Tweek squeezed the lighter fluid out all over loaves of bread, cereal boxes, pastries, pies, baguettes, pastas, donuts. Shame all this food had to go to waste, but it had to be done. It _was_ his idea after all, but carried out at Craig's will.

His mind now was wandering, occupied with thoughts of betrayal and loneliness, inadequacy and unrequited love. He made patterns with the fluid, not caring where it went, just watching as it splashed over all the food and the floor, masking the soft and delicate scents of healthy whole grain products with a sickening industrial one.

"Fire in the hole!" The next few aisles over were soon engulfed in raging orange flames. Craig had done his part, now it was Tweek's turn.

He stepped away from the infected pee-colored puddles and fished the zippo lighter from his pocket. He stared at his reflection, very faint in the half pitch black building. He kissed the cold metal before flipping its lid open. "Please make this all go away. Make me forget."

He took another few steps back, getting a good distance, and tossed the lighter. Before the lighter even made contact with anything, Tweek knew he fucked up.

" _SHIIIIT!_ "

A _woosh_ of fire eating the fluid preluded the violent explosion as it caught everything in its path at once. The heat alone was enough to melt Tweek's face off, nevermind the flames themselves. Ducking and covering would not save his ass from this shit, but he did it anyway. Charred bits of bread became canon balls and ho-hos became bubbling blobs of death. He screamed as the flames licked at his feet and he tried to scamper away.

"You _fucking IDIOT_!" Craig's voice was barely audible over the roar and crackle of the fire. Tweek looked around for him but the voice was disembodied.

His path to the window they had come in through, as well as both fire exits were blocked and he felt himself begin to hyperventilate in sheer terror.

"C-craig! Where are you?!" He screeched.

"I'm outside! Come to the window!"

Tweek cried out as he heard the shattering of glass. Craig had thrown a brick through a different back window for him to crawl out of. His whole body trembled like an earthquake off the richter scale and he was beginning to be choked and blinded by the thick smoke swirling around him.

He felt along the wall until he felt glass crunch beneath his feet. "Craig!"

"Are you at the window? Jump out and I'll catch you!"

That was easy for him to say. The window was too high for Tweek to jump and pull himself through with ease. "I-I can't!"

"Yes you can, Tweek!"

Tweek jumped several times, his fingers skimming just below the window sill. He grew more anxious each time he missed and felt his breaths come out as violent heaves. "I can't, Craig! Ican'tIcan'tIcan't!" He pulled at his clothes, feeling as though he would suffocate to death in the scratchy wool and billows of smoke before the flames reached him and melted them to his flesh.

"Please, Tweek," Craig tried to hide the desperation in his voice. "Please take a deep breath, and try one more time. For me."

Tweek did as he was told. He slowed his breathing and let himself sink deep into his safe place. The raging fire became white background noise, and Craig's voice guide to salvation.

He then inhaled as deeply as possible before crouching, arching his feet, and springing as high as he could. His fingers latched onto the window sill and his heart raced with joy.

"I got it! I got it!"

"Great job, Tweek! Now hoist yourself up!"

Tweek again followed his instructions, crying out loudly as he lifted all his weight until his elbows and forearms could rest on the windowsill. He felt a terrible searing sensation in his arms as he did so, from the exerting climb yes, but also the numerous shards of jagged glass that jutted from every side of the window.

 _Fuck._

As he persisted, he could feel himself growing fainter. His body drenched in sweat, his heart working double time, the flames licking at his feet, the heat making his blood boil, the smoke rendering his lungs and eyes nearly useless, and now the glass cutting into every body part it came in contact with. He would have no liquid left in his body he stayed like this any longer.

His eyes began to blacken.

 _Fuckfuckfuck._

Now he could feel his arms slip from beneath him and his body go limp.

 _FUCK!_

The last thing he heard was Craig shouting his exact thoughts, and he felt his body slip backward, back into the burning building.


	3. In Which The Soul Is Exposed

Ayy this chapter was really fun to write. Just gonna let you know I love Craig going crazy, so there might be a lot of it. Also, I want to warn you in advance that I like writing very graphically (raw emotion, violence, sexual encounters etc). There won't be anything smutty in this chapter, but in the future... just a heads up lol

Enjoy

* * *

A monitor beeped. A fluorescent light flickered. Tweek's chest rose and fell.

Craig had gotten patched up himself already, and afterwards refused to recuperate in his bed. They reluctantly let him stay by Tweek's side as long as he promised not to cause a ruckus. He had been holding Tweek's limp hand in his for a time, but thought it best to leave it be as he kept on having to drop it whenever the nurse walked in.

They had cleaned him up quite a bit. The soot was washed away, and the worst of his cuts and burns were bandaged tightly. Still, there were a few small blisters that riddled his skin, and a bit of raspiness to his breathing. His hair looked like shit too as every spike of his hair was jagged and blackened from having been scorched in the fire, but Craig couldn't make any comment because his looked equally as shitty.

Flashes of several hours before plagued his mind, although he was in such a state of hysterics at the time and remembered blacking out, so the memories were rather fuzzy.

Craig was relieved, to say the least, as well as furious at himself for letting such a thing happen, and furious at Tweek for not following his directions. They could have been home free by now, living it up as the two most eligible, _straight,_ bachelors… but now, they weren't just back to square one with everyone cooing delightedly at the sight of Craig keeping a vigil over his wounded lover, they were set back even further as now they were held accountable for arson.

They'd have to come up with a different plan later, but for now, Tweek needed his rest. He'd been through a lot and Craig didn't want to push him.

He knew. He knew deep down in his little Grinch heart that Tweek was carrying the torch for him, but he refused to acknowledge it. He had to. He just didn't like guys, he could never live it down knowing that he did something as faggy as feel flutters for another guy, hold hands… kiss... _shit._

He already felt sick to his stomach.

 _Be right back._ He mentally told the unconscious boy as he got up to go to the bathroom and splash some water on his face, he'd been up for over twenty-four hours, after all. Then he would go to see his family downstairs, he was sure they'd be around if Tweek's parents were.

After leaving the bathroom, fear struck deep into Craig's heart when he saw who was coming straight for him in the hallway. Mr. and Mrs. Tweak were like a couple of hysterical homing missiles, falling over each other as they flew through the hospital to get to their son. Craig was sure they'd have his head for putting their son in mortal danger. However, it was too late to turn tail and run away now. He'd been spotted and he couldn't flee.

"CRAIG!" Mrs. Tweak shouted, already choked up with tears. Craig braced himself for a slap to the face.

What he felt instead surprised him. Two pairs of flabby, adult arms grabbed hold of him and squeezed the life out of him. Maybe it was the fact that they were cutting off the blood flow to his brain, but he couldn't understand _why_ they would want to hug him in this situation. Didn't they blame him for almost killing their baby? Why were they trying to console him?

"We came as fast as we could." Mr. Tweak stated. They both pulled away to look him in the eye, something he couldn't bear to do in return.

"How is he? Oh, you must be devastated! Oh, Craig!" Another constricting hug was issued. "What would we do if our baby boy was gone?! And he and his star-crossed lover ripped apart so soon?!" Mrs. Tweak cried and sniffled into a tissue.

Craig was absolutely speechless.

He could do naught but lift a shaky hand to direct them to the room Tweek was in when they asked.

He wandered through the hospital hallways and stairwells in a wide-eyed daze. Perhaps a lack of sleep, or the disorienting feeling of a long day that had yet to begin at 3 AM, or the sort of PTSD feeling that gripped him in wake of the fire and what had happened afterwards… perhaps all of these were contributing to his head swimming like moldy soup. He couldn't pick out any single, coherent thought in such a storm. He simply became a zombie, dragging his corpse around on shuffling feet, without a single thought or feeling.

Eventually, he arrived at what he realized had been his destination before his utter mental dissociation. The waiting room, where several people waited to be treated, sobbing families huddled together, and pregnant women were wheeled in and out, screaming in agony.

His eyes swiveled aimlessly around until he caught a combination of thinning orange hair and a blue sweater stretched over a big belly. His father. And on either side of him, his mother and sister. They rose from their seats when they saw him approaching.

"Craig!" Both women wrapped him in their arms as his father looked on, relieved.

"You're supposed to be in bed recovering, aren't you?" His mother said worriedly, sizing him up to see if he had any serious injuries, ready to give any doctor that hadn't done his job properly what for.

Craig wasn't sure what he said, to tell the truth, he might not have said anything at all. It was simply a series of murmurous gibberish and vague hand gestures that did not resonate with him nor his family.

They must have thought he had had a stroke of some sort and quickly grabbed him up, demanding he be put back in a recovery room that instant. And not just any recovery room. They would not stand for any other room besides the one that Tweek was in, and no other bed but the one that lay empty beside Tweek's.

Craig let it all happen. He was far too gone to hardly even notice, let alone fight it.

* * *

Tweek finally awoke when he heard the scuffling of Craig's family. It was a bit difficult to stay asleep while all of them argued back and forth without skipping a beat. However, he kept his eyes closed, he didn't want to have to face them if they knew he was awake and tried to talk to him.

"Now, son," Craig's father said as they were on their way out. "don't get too… frisky. This is a public place, you know." He choked on almost every word that came out of his mouth.

Tweek's face turned red. _Oh God, why did you have to say something like that?!_

He could imagine Craig had the same reaction. Strangely, though, he hadn't heard Craig say a single word this whole time. He was usually so quick to rebuttal and yet now, he was as quiet as a mouse. He wanted to turn and look at Craig to see what was wrong with him, but he waited until he heard the footsteps of his family a decent distance down the hallway.

Tweek turned on his side, ready to greet Craig with a smile as he felt he hadn't seen him in such a long time. His smile faded, however, when he noticed Craig looked almost like a corpse. His skin paler than usual, his eyes wide open and staring lifelessly at the ceiling, and his limbs stiff, yet positioned in unnatural ways, as if he were catatonic.

 _Why in the hell would Craig's father have to warn him about getting frisky? He was practically a lifeless statue!_

Tweek sat up immediately, feeling a shooting pain where seared and tender skin stretched, but ignored it and asked in a concerned tone. "Craig, what's wrong? What's wrong?"

In a rather eerie way, Craig's body remained motionless, and his eyes alone flicked over to where Tweek sat, but they seemed to look right past him.

He didn't answer.

"Craig?" Tweek waited, but he was starting to get nervous.

Still no answer. Although now, Craig's face at least was colored with a bit of an expression. A subtly contorted one that looked as if he were about to cry.

Tweek's mouth fell open and his heart dropped. He had never seen Craig make any other face besides one of anger or one of laughter. He never cried. Never. At least, he had never let Tweek see the weaker side of him.

Tweek quickly pulled the IV out of his own arm and the blanket from his legs. His whole body ached and his legs wobbled like that of a baby deer when he tried to walk, but he couldn't leave Craig alone in this state.

"Craig," His voice was softer now as he approached the bedside.

His face seemed to contort even more. His eyebrows furrowed and his lips clenched together as he watched Tweek come closer. Tweek was taken aback when Craig's cold, emaciated hand reached out and lightly grasped the fabric of Tweek's hospital gown.

Craig started to sob.

Tweek felt the need to fly into a panic at this sudden display from his usually stoic friend, but he could do nothing except watch as Craig's shoulders shook and his nose turned red and runny.

"Tweek," Craig's hushed voice scratched out in between sniffles.

Tweek reached a nervous hand up to Craig's forehead and brushed the singed black hair, now sweaty and sticking to his skin, away from his face.

"Tweek, don't ever leave me."

A silence rung throughout Tweek's head and a shiver ran through him.

Did he just hear him right? Was this really Craig here beside him, crying and telling him not to leave?

He had to shake away these thoughts. Of course it was Craig and he couldn't waste time dwelling on his own feelings. He had to be there for Craig in this moment.

Tweek gripped the cold metal of the hospital bed rail and hoisted himself up, careful not to hurt Craig's arm that rested in a sling. Craig, still crying albeit calmer now, moved over to allow him room.

"It's ok, Craig, I'm here now." Tweek assured him, wrapping his arms around Craig's shaking body and burying his face into the warmth of his chest. "It's alright, Craig, I'm not going anywhere. I'm fine. We're fine." He felt Craig tighten his grip around Tweek, as if he didn't trust him, as if he believed Tweek really would be snatched away from him somehow.

"I was so scared…"

"I know. I know."

"I was so… I thought you were dead. I thought… I killed you."

"No, Craig. It's not your fault. It was all my fault. I was being stupid and careless."

"Please, Tweek, don't ever leave me." Craig repeated as though he were in anguish.

It was difficult to see his face, as he was so close, but Tweek was touched by such an absolute and pure display of affection that resonated through Craig's actions, words, emotions, and above all, his touch. There was not one superficial thing about this that was happening between them. The people could talk all they wanted about what they believed their relationship to be, but _this_ was real.

"I promise."

Although he felt guilty about smiling, Tweek couldn't stop himself. He felt the closest to calm he ever had for the longest time. He truly felt that in this moment, nothing could ever be so bad ever again.

* * *

"FUCK! TWEEK!?"

Craig, now drenched in sweat, stared at the open window where Tweek's spiky blond hair had disappeared from sight. He had thanked God that he himself was athletic enough to climb through it as he had done his part of the fire, but he had forgotten that Tweek was a total weakling, not even able to lift more than twenty pounds.

"TWEEK, I - I'M COMING IN AFTER YOU!" He searched frantically for another opening. He could have easily climbed through the window again to get to Tweek, but the problem was getting him out. He ran around the building searching every side for another door or a loading dock or something, but there was nothing. There was only one door at the front, and one at the back of the store. Both of which were burning hot from the flames behind them.

Craig felt his heart in his throat. He felt as though every thunderous pulse in his ears was the ominous tick of a clock, gauging how much time he had left to save Tweek. Tweek hadn't said a word or made a noise since he fell down and as Craig searched, his mind was flooded with images of him getting eaten up and turned to ash by the fire.

As hurriedly as he could, Craig once again found himself dousing his face as well as his body in snow. He felt stupid, but patted it all over him and rolled in it, not knowing how in the hell these tiny water droplets were doing to protect him from the fire, but he had to try. He jumped to his feet, and took a breath before running into the heavy, rusty back door of the Whole Foods. He threw his entire weight against it over and over and over until he was sure he felt his shoulder dislocate. He began to kick and pound at the handle to get it to fall out until it finally was fucked up enough to allow the door to be shoved open. Thankfully, it wasn't melted shut already.

He burst through the door, already screaming Tweek's name.

The second after entering the building, he felt as though he were being cooked alive in a giant stove. Tremendous heat and smoke blew unrelentingly into his face, making his eyes water and throat constrict. The walls were beginning to crumble on the inside, some beams from the ceiling and produce shelves were already piles of rubble on the floor.

"TWEEK? TWEEK?!" Craig knew exactly where he was, but as he fought his way through the hellish setting, he instinctively felt the need to call his name.

Finally, he spotted him. Lying crumpled on the floor in a pool of sweat and blood. The fact that the flames hadn't gotten to him yet was a bit of a comfort, but not enough for Craig to feel at ease in the slightest.

"Oh God. Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god." Craig sprinted over and scooped Tweek up with a struggle. He cringed at the squishy feeling of the fluid filling the blisters on Tweek's skin, and the way Tweek's mouth hung slack as if he were already dead.

Craig ran as fast as he could back to the door, having to jump through part of the fire and burning off his eyebrows and a good portion of both of their hair and clothes.

Once outside, they were greeted by the flashing of blue and red lights from police cars, ambulances, and firetrucks. A crowd of onlookers and authority figures had gathered all around them, but Craig did not give a shit about them.

He ran a safe distance away from the building as the firemen ran up to it with their hoses, and he laid Tweek down in the snow.

"Oh my God, Tweek. Tweek please." He muttered desperately, immediately placing his hands on Tweek's chest and pumping as hard as he could. "Please don't be dead, Tweek. You can't be dead, Tweek. _YOU CAN'T BE FUCKING DEAD, TWEEK!"_ His voice and movements became more frantic as seconds, seeming like hours, passed with no results.

Sweat, tears, maybe saliva too dripped down from him and created clean streaks as they slid through the soot on Tweek's face. He was becoming a madman again. Hysterical as the intrusive thought of Tweek dying at his hands became more and more realistic.

He saw the feet of the paramedics run up to the two of them. They tried to push him away and grab Tweek up, but Craig would not have it.

Craig shoved their grubby hands away with all his might. "DON'T TOUCH HIM! DON'T YOU DARE FUCKING TOUCH HIM! I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU!" He felt as though his voice box would break in two, but he was incapable of stopping.

He could hear their voices, sounding far away, trying to calm him down and convince him to let them take care of Tweek. But he would not let himself hear it. Only he could touch Tweek. He had gotten him into this, Tweek was his responsibility, nobody else was allowed to touch a hair on his fucking boyfriend's head.

It seemed forever that they were grabbing for Tweek, but Craig held steadfast for as long as he could, throwing his body over Tweek's and probably looking like some rabid, territorial dog as he screamed and fought at the numerous adults that approached them.

Two policemen came running up to help, hands on their utility belts.

"LEAVE US ALONE! LEAVE US ALONE, YOU MOTHERF-"

A swift blow to the back of the head from a nightstick and Craig was out cold. His raging thoughts instantly put to rest as his body went limp and slumped over Tweek's.

 _Don't touch Tweek, he is mine._


	4. In Which TeeHee

Hello everyone, a few things please before we get started: **1)** This chapter has a lot of Cartman and I think it should go without saying but I'll just say it anyway: I don't condone anything that he's saying, I'm just trying to stick to his character as much as possible, so please do not think of me being as hateful as him! o **2)** Also, I think writing out how the main South Park boys talk really takes away from their characters, so there's mainly just their dialogue. **3)** Everyone is aged up, around 16/17, I forgot to mention that at the beginning. **4)** I realized the very first line of this story is wrong LMAO. Craig is over at Tweek's house in the first chapter, not the other way around. I fixed it, but I'm still embarrassed lol. **5** **)** I think this story will only have 6 or 7 chapters. I'm not one to write those 30 chapter long things with 20 different arcs. But afterwards, I'll probably write some one shots here and there, sound good?

Sorry this was so long, enjoy!

* * *

It wasn't hard to notice the change in the relationship. Before, the two would hold hands and walk together just as a formality. Now, however, the two were never seen apart. Wherever Tweek was, Craig was there, hovering over him and watching him closely. Craig practically became a satellite tethered by Tweek's gravity, or bodyguard rather, since his stoic expression meant nothing but business. He was always seen at his locker or lunch table or even in the bathroom, Craig would wait patiently outside the stall for him to finish. The only time they were apart was after Craig had walked Tweek home and would reluctantly go back to his own house. But the next day, he would always be up bright and early, waiting for Tweek to come outside so he could walk him to school.

Everybody wondered how Tweek never got sick of it, but he was always seen with a bashful smile plastered on his face and partially hidden behind the books he carried as he walked by Craig's side. He would talk excitedly, on and on about his day, and how something made him feel, and asking Craig if he wanted to get something to eat. He was talking about nothing really, but stone-faced Craig would hang on every word.

An entire week and a half had passed since the big fire. For a while the guys gushed about how sweet the explosions were, regardless if they were there or not, and the girls overly romanticized how Craig had saved Tweek. In their minds, Craig came running out in slow motion, all sweaty and dirtied with ashes, carrying Tweek like a damsel in distress and trying desperately to revive his lover's weak heart with the kiss of life.

It sparked a kind of revolution amongst the Asian girls especially who came out with a whole new slew of fan art and fanfiction. There were even spin off series of the duo being interrogated by the police and Tweek taking all the blame for everything in order to repay Craig for saving his life.

This is not what happened at all because, of course, South Park was far too PC to issue any punishment against homosexual minors. Tweek and Craig could basically do anything they wanted, and still get fucking _paid_ for it because everyone was too afraid to bring the hammer down on such role models of modern progression.

And with this newfound invincibility, they found themselves constantly skipping class to hang out in the hallways or behind the gym. A few times Craig had brought a blunt for the two of them to share when they were outside, and although sometimes it mellowed Tweek out, most of the time it just made him ten thousand times more paranoid, so Craig stopped giving it to him.

Even at lunch, everyone craned their necks at least once or twice to get a glimpse of something they swore they saw, like a quick touch on the thigh or gaze that lasted too long. Before, the boys would have felt like a freakshow, but now they felt as if they were bound together by something that felt indestructible. Craig called it a shared traumatic experience, but Tweek didn't like that explanation. He felt there was a lot more to it than that. Strangers could form close bonds over devastating events, but they definitely had something between them before the fire, so it couldn't be just that.

However, Tweek let Craig call it what he wanted. Despite Tweek being the one covered in scars, Craig seemed to be the one harder hit. Tweek was afraid to upset him, thinking they might end up going through another phase of ignoring each other.

"Dude, Tweek and Craig are like married now, you guys." Cartman, along with the rest of the lunch table - probably the whole rest of the lunchroom as a matter of fact - stared fixedly at the pair in question from across the way.

"No they're not." Kyle rolled his eyes, he knew it couldn't be true. All the people in South Park might be dumb enough to believe the whole yaoi thing, but at least he knew it wasn't true. Although… Tweek and Craig _were_ acting a lot more buddy-buddy lately, or rather gay-gay...y. Never apart, smiling while holding hands, cutting class together… if they didn't want people to think they were gay, they were doing a _horrible_ job.

"Yes, they are, Kyle! I saw them totally making out in the school parking lot!"

"You did not, fatass!"

"I most certainly did. I saw them. They had their tongues out, slobbering all over each other and shit. It was pretty nasty, actually."

"No way, dude, you're just making that up." Stan argued. "They don't do anything except hold hands. Besides, we still don't know if they're even gay at all, Kyle said yaoi doesn't _really_ make you gay."

"Yeah!" Kenny and Butters agreed.

"Oh, what does a stupid Jew know? I guess I'm the only one around here who can see the truth. You guys will just never know the true depth of Tweek and Craig's gay love like I do. It's quite a magical and liberating thing to be the only one aware of something so beautiful."

"Dude, spying on people making out isn't magical, it just makes you a pervert." Kyle's voice began to raise.

"Call me anything you want, Kyle, just know that when you're looking back on these days when you're old and decrepit and your greedy Jewness has finally caught up to you, causing you to spiral into depression, you'll think to yourself: 'God, I wish I had been more open to the beauty of love. My shriveled black heart now aches with the memory of how my superior, Eric Cartman, tried to show it to me, but I just couldn't accept it."

"Look who's talking, fatboy! You just insulted me and my religion like five times in a row, and you're calling _me_ heartless? You better keep your mouth shut or PC Principal's gonna kick your ass for being offensive!"

"Oh Kyle, always so quick to anger. You should really open up your heart a little bit more, I can almost hear it withering away in the depths of your rotting insides."

"Are you trying to get me to watch Tweek and Craig make out with you? Because if you are, that's disgusting and I'm not doing it."

"No, not at all, Kyle. I'm fairly happy having this bit of information to myself. Me being the only one to know the truth makes me feel even more superior to you guys, so if you choose not to open your heart and broaden your mind, it's fine with me."

Kyle glared at Cartman's smug expression, like he were some kind of rabbi, pleased with himself for having bestowed some shitty wisdom to a child who didn't ask.

"I hate you so fucking much, Cartman."

"And?"

"And we're not going to spy on Tweek and Craig, that is sick and wrong!"

Cartman gathered up his empty lunch tray and climbed off of the bench. "Well, you know where to find me if you ever change you mind. Gentlemen."

Stan waited until Cartman had left the lunchroom before he burst out laughing. "Dude, what the _fuck_?! Cartman is a total voyeur, probably gay too, wanting to watch dudes make out with other dudes around!"

"No way, he's just wants to gloat that he knows something we don't. I doubt he's either of those things."

"Ah, he doesn't know anything. What's there to know about guys kissing? It's no different than a guy and a girl kissing."

"Yeah." The table unanimously agreed… well, almost unanimously.

Butters fiddled with his hands beneath the table. "Well, maybe he does know a thing or two more. I heard when two guys kiss, well… they get excited and their, uh, one of their weiners has to open up to accept the other."

The three boys stared back at him as he fidgeted.

"Butters, you don't actually believe that do you?" Stan asked incredulously.

"I know it sounds weird, but how can we know for sure? The only kissing we've seen is guys and gals!"

"But - but a guy's penis can't… how would it even…?" Kyle's eyes shifted to his pants.

"It's the gay way to make babies! How else would they do it?"

Kenny's muffled 'in the butt' fell on deaf ears as the other boys pondered dumbfoundedly.

"Maybe… maybe that's why Cartman was acting so high and mighty, he's seen something like nobody else has seen before, besides gay dudes. And people who watch gay porno. Dude, gay porn must be pretty sick to watch." Stan shuddered.

"There's no way," Kyle denied, shaking his head. "I have never come across anything in the biology book that says anything about that."

"Hey, come to think of it, they don't have any gay _or_ lesbian stuff in the biology book."

"It must be because they want to hide it from us!" Butters cried. "They don't want us to know the truth. But we're a PC town now, we should be entitled to the truth!"

"Yea - uhhh…." The boys began to feel motivated, almost forgetting what exactly they were talking about. They weren't sure if they even wanted to know whatever sick truth lay behind the secret of gay couples.

"Well, come on, fellas!" Butters hopped off of his seat and stood tall. "We gotta go catch Eric, so we can see this for ourselves!"

A long string of uncertain groaning accompanied Butters' proposal.

"I dunno, Butters, this whole thing is kinda…"

"Totally fuckin' weird."

"Yeah." Kyle wiped his hands on his pants. "I don't care if Cartman is right or not, I won't subject myself to being a pervert for something as lame as this."

"Yeah." Stan and Kenny followed his example and began to leave, Butters tailing behind them.

"Well all right then, fellas, I can't argue with that. I'm still kinda curious, though… I mean, I wonder... does the wiener open down the middle or side to side?"

"Shut up, Butters!"

* * *

"C'mon Tweek, let's ditch today." Craig searched through his pocket for his lighter.

"But… but I'm already way behind in the class, I can't afford to miss another one, hah!" Tweek reached for Craig's hand, but he pulled it away. He tried not to mind. Maybe Craig just didn't notice him reaching for it, he was already a little preoccupied after all.

Craig sighed. "I really don't feel like putting up with that bullshit class today. It's just so… bullshit."

"I know, Craig, but we've got all day to be together!" Tweek seized the opportunity to hug Craig's arm to his chest, smiling up at him. This time he couldn't get away! "After school, let's go get some Shakey's or something together!"

Craig smiled weakly down at him and pulled his arm away. A frown settled deeply across Tweek's face.

"Why do you have to do that?" Immediately, the loving atmosphere around Tweek faded. He cast his eyes downward and spoke in such a way that made Craig regret what he'd just done.

"I'm just not gay, you know that. Nobody's around, so we don't need to be all touchy-feely."

"I'm not doing it for the crowds, Craig." Tweek felt his voice begin to rise. "I t-touch you because I want to touch you!"

"Well, stop it. I don't want you to touch me like that." Shit. He was in way too deep now.

Tweek eyebrows furrowed as he focused on Craig's shoes. "What happened to you? I thought we made a breakthrough back at the hospital."

Craig's face reddened. "Look, Tweek, that was just - "

"Just what?!" Tweek's head whipped up to glare at Craig, and he raised his arms to throw the heels of his hands into Craig's chest in one swift motion. "Just _what_ exactly was it?! Are you trying to say that you were faking it? That you crying hysterically and holding me so tightly I couldn't breathe was just another gimmick? HUH?!" He slammed his hands again and again into Craig's sternum, until he was up against the lockers.

Funny that Craig wasn't fighting back, he was usually always itching to hit something. This wimpy, pacifist Craig who had a sad look on his face and who let his arms hang limply by his sides only made Tweek angrier. He should have just beat him to a pulp back when they were fighting in his room before they kissed. Better yet, he should have beat his ass into the next life back when they fought in the third grade. Then none of this shit would have ever happened.

He wouldn't have to deal with this hot and cold game Craig was playing, where one minute he was holding Tweek's back as he led him through a doorway, and the next he was suddenly too scared to even return a loving smile.

Tweek's fingers dug into the fabric of Craig's jacket, his knuckles driving into Craig with tremendous pressure."Every day I feel like I'm getting closer and closer to you - you _never_ leave me alone, for Chrissake! I mean, Jesus, you come with me to the _bathroom!_ And then you have the balls to tell me you're not gay?! Make up your fucking mind!"

Craig did not move a muscle. He kept his head turned to the side, his ear feeling the cold metal of a locker, and his eyes now were downcast. He didn't want to fight with Tweek, that would mean afterwards Tweek wouldn't want to speak with him and he would have to leave him alone. He didn't want to do that. He needed to be with Tweek, but he had to make him see that he couldn't _be_ with him. He had no real reason why, he just… he just couldn't do it.

"Tweek…" He said, thinking more words would come to him as he spoke, but nothing happened. His mind drew up nothing, no matter how hard he searched in those few crucial moments. However, a slight shake of his head was all Tweek needed to know what he was feeling.

Even after what they had been through, Craig was still refusing to admit that he had any romantic feelings at all. If something like a disastrous fire couldn't change his mind, Tweek himself wouldn't ever have a prayer.

Tweek let his grip loosen and his hands drop. In fact, he felt as though his whole body was made of wet noodles and he felt sick again.

"Tweek, I'm sorry -" Craig rushed to hold Tweek up as he now was pale and looked as though he were about to collapse.

"Don't touch me." He said weakly, turning his back to Craig. He felt so sick, so empty. He wanted to wretch up whatever was in his stomach just so he could feel more empty, enough to weigh nothing and just float away and never come back.

Craig's fingers hovered Tweek's shoulder, wanting to be ready to catch him if he fell, but he made no further movement. "I really am sorry, Tweek…"

For a while, Tweek was silent. Craig couldn't tell if his shoulders were shaking like they usually did, or if it was because he was quietly crying. He wished he could look at his face, he didn't know if he could survive another silent treatment.

"You wanted to skip class." Tweek finally said. "So get going."

"But… I wanted to skip with y-"

"Well, I'm not fucking coming! I don't want to be around you, not now or ever again! So just go away and don't even think about talking to me anymore!"

"Tweek-"

"I said get _away!"_ Tweek whirled around and threw his elbow into Craig's stomach before taking off down the hallway in a frenzy.

Craig slumped against the lockers, his breath temporarily leaving him as he gripped his stomach.

Was this really that serious? He wasn't allowed to be with Tweek _at_ _all?_ What would he do now? All his time and energy had been focused on Tweek and only Tweek for what seemed like forever. What was even his purpose in life before it was protecting Tweek? In retrospect, it felt like it had been nothing before. A complete waste.

He sat for a good few minutes in the hallway, staring blankly. He could definitely feel his heart was starting to ache, but all his mind could think was that Tweek could really throw down. It felt as though Tweek were still there, pushing on his chest repeatedly. Craig was ashamed to wish he was.

He got up and brushed himself off, his stomach feeling rather tender no matter which way he moved. Might as well take his advice and just skip. There was no way Craig could just sit in class after that. He'd probably end up smoking behind the gym, nothing better to do. Not without Tweek.

Craig turned down second hall, aiming to head out on the west side of the school, when he saw a face peeking out at him from behind a wall. A really fat face at that.

"Cartman?"

* * *

"Cupid Me, you gotta help me out again, you gotta make Tweek and Craig more in love!"

Cupid Me flew around Cartman's head. "Teeheehee! You know my price now, Eric, I help you out if you help _me_ out!"

"Goddammit, Cupid Me, I shouldn't have to pay you with my body, I'm not a goddamn whore y'know!"

"Why do you even need my help? I thought Tweek and Craig were totally a couple now, thanks to _me_ , teehee!"

"Well, they are a couple… I think. But they're not a couple enough! I've spied on them to make sure everything was going swimmingly, but they don't do anything besides hold hands! You gotta really lay it on 'em this time. I want them buttfucking by nightfall so I can rub the power of love in Kyle's face!"

"Who's this _Kyle_?" Cupid Me suddenly became very stern and buzzed angrily at Cartman's face. "Why do you want to show him the power of love?"

"Chill out, Cupid Me, he's only the biggest Jew douche on the planet. I live to torture him, not make love to him because I'm _not_ homosexual," Cartman saw a look of disdain cross Cupid Me's face and he quickly added, "but you're still my little ray of sunshine!" Cartman reached up and tickled his belly.

"Teehee teehee! Oh, alright then. I'll help Tweek and Craig out again, but I still want something in exchange."

"Alright, alright, Cupid Me, I'll give you whatever you want just hurry up, I think Craig is coming this way!"

Cartman partially hid himself behind the wall that led into the back hall, watching as Craig approached.

"Cartman? What are you doing?" Craig said. In his voice, Cartman detected a heavy sadness and that couldn't have been good.

"Craig, helloooo! What a nice surprise!" He came out from behind the wall, all syrupy smiles and tones. "How are you today?"

"Uh… well, uh… not the best if you must know. Me and Tweek just got in a big fight and uh - "

Cartman dropped the nice act and his face soured. "You what?"

"Yeah, it's gonna be hard," Craig gave a sad smile, as if he were about to cry. He didn't think it would be this hard to talk, he had kept his composure the whole time he was walking. But it felt like some icy hand was squeezing the life out of his heart and he couldn't breath unless it was in forced heaves. He knew crying in front of Cartman would only come back to bite him later, he didn't want to cry in front of anyone, and Cartman was probably the fuckin' worst one to seem vulnerable to. However, he wasn't able to control himself. Like his innermost pussy-self had been surpressed for too long and the flood gates had finally broken. _Keep your mouth shut! Keep your fuckin' mouth shut, you idiot!_

However, his mouth refused to listen to his mind, words just came spilling out. "He said - he said he never wanted me around ever again." He tried to reign in his gasps, but he was unable. "It's all my fault! I drove him away!"

"Craig, what the fuck, no! Why would you do that?!"

"I don't know! I don't know!"

"Goddammit, do it, Cupid Me! Do it now! Fuck him up!" Cartman's scream startled Craig, curing him of his hiccuping sobs.

"Teehee Teeheehee!"

"What are you - ?"

Craig didn't feel a thing. At most, maybe a slight itchiness on his scalp and over his heart where the arrows had hit him, but that was all it took. His pupils instantly dilated and suddenly the icy grip on his heart became molten chocolate fondu that flooded him with warmth and bliss. His breaths were no longer shallow and heaving, but deep and deliberate, ready to seize the day along with the object of his affections.

He barely noticed Cartman watching him and greedily rubbing his hands together, as Craig had only one thing on his mind and that was the reason for the beat in his heart, and tent in his pants. The reason for his existence: Tweek Tweak.


	5. In Which There Are Surprises

Yello. It's me. It feels like it's been too long since I've posted. I ran into roadblocks while writing this as I had a lot of different directions I was thinking of taking it, but this is how it turned out, so I hope you enjoy :-)

* * *

Tweek had a difficult time paying attention in class. He was already failing, but even being here now didn't help, seeing as how he was preoccupied by the feeling of being repeatedly swallowed up and subsequently shit out by the nightmarish break-up he'd just experienced. Nevermind his not paying attention to the teacher, he was surprised he didn't start ripping out his hair and jump out the window screaming like he wanted to.

What he didn't realize was that all eyes were on him. All the kids around him stared open-mouthed, pencils poised just above their papers. Even Mr. Garrison did several double takes, just to make sure he was seeing correctly. _Tweek… without Craig?_ Unthinkable! It was as rare as seeing Kenny's entire face, probably rarer.

"Psst, hey dude," Stan tapped Tweek on the arm, which made him jump in surprise. "Sorry, but where's Craig?"

Nothing but an extraneous squeak escaped his mouth before Kyle, on the other side of him, added. "Yeah, you guys haven't been apart since the fire. I thought I heard yelling down the hallway… was that you guys?"

Looking around him as his mind raced to think up an answer, he noticed all the others leaning on their elbows, waiting to hear what he had to say. Tweek _really_ wished he could have some coffee right about now. It would really help calm him down. He thought he might explode if one more evil memory crossed his mind or one more person chimed in.

 _Pleaseleavemealonepleaseleavemealonepleaseleavemealonepleasepleaseplease!_

He heard a desk creak behind him and the sound of clothes rustling as Clyde leaned forward to whisper in his ear. "Hey, Tweek, you and - "

A sound, like a bomb going off, made the entire class leap out of their seats. Tweek nearly sprouted wings and flew with how high it made him jump, and his heart beat faster than a hummingbird's on crack. If he wasn't so terrified for his life, he might have thought he had reached a superhuman type caliber with how intense his body's adrenaline reacted.

The sound was nothing but the door flying open after being brutally kicked in, and as it nearly hung from one hinge, Craig stormed in. "WHERE IS TWEEK?"

" _Jaysus!"_ Mr. Garrison clutched his heart. "Craig Tucker, what do you think you're doing, you little asshole? What's all - hey, I'm talking to you, young man!"

Craig made not a single attempt to even appear to be listening to him, but continued walking with a purpose, his focus never deterring from his target, Tweek. And Tweek looked back at him with nothing but mortification and dread.

Forget flies, everyone in the class' mouth hung so wide open they could have been catching cows as they waited in dumbfounded awe for what would happen next.

"C- _craig_ ," Tweek tried to cover the side of his face, as everyone didn't know already exactly what Craig was after. "W-what are you _doing?_ "

"I just couldn't wait to see you again, Tweek, I need you." It was as if all objects existing outside the realm of Tweek and Craig were non-existent. Nothing at all in their surroundings fazed Craig. He probably could have walked across an ocean if Tweek were on the other side.

" _Mr. Tucker_ , take a seat and behave yourself!"

"Craig, I told you to leave me alo - _mph_!"

In one quick swoop, Craig had reached Tweek's desk, cupped his jaw in his hands, and was now thoroughly sucking his face. Tweek sat rigid and saucer-eyed, paralyzed and horrified. _WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING?_

The classroom went into a frenzy the second it happened; papers were ripped, pencils thrown, clothes torn, faces slapped, a few people even started kissing each other, following Craig's example. It was every teacher's worst nightmare: an outright riot with absolutely no way to be reigned in. Mr. Garrison, any kind of authority in general, did not exist in that moment. There was nothing to hold Stan and Kyle back from screaming the f-word at the top of their lungs, or to stop Jimmy from humping his desk, or Butters from standing on his chair and dancing in a shower of paper shreds.

Mr. Garrison's eyes frantically scanned the room, wondering which deviant act was the worst and which one to punish first.

Behind a dancing Butters, he could see Tweek pull back his arm and crack Craig across the face.

"Ouch!" Craig stumbled back and cradled his cheek. "What was that for?"

" _What the fuck is wrong with you?!"_

"Tweek, I -"

In two seconds flat, Mr. Garrison was behind Craig and lifting him off the ground by the back of his collar, letting his feet dangle. "You twats are coming with me to PC Principal's office!"

* * *

In PC Principal's room, Tweek remembered the first time they were called there, both downright confused and upset at the allowance and widespread distribution of inappropriate and _incorrect_ portrayals of their relationship. The start of this whole nightmare. Although they had a good thing going for a little while, it couldn't ever be so simple. They had to put a stop to it.

Mr. Garrison had been yammering on about what had happened and how they should be punished. Tweek's skin was stained red as he described Craig grabbing him and kissing him. What had gotten into Craig that would possess him to do that? And why the hell did it have to be in front of the whole damn room too?! It… it did feel really good though. Like Craig was a _really_ good kisser when he put his mind to it.

"Thank you, Mr. Garrison, I'll take it from here." Mr. Garrison left and PC Principal stared them both down. "Alright, here's the deal: I know you two are the intense 'it' couple at the moment, but sometimes you gotta keep that shit to yourselves, right?" He was demanding as ever, jabbing his fingertips on the surface of his desk as he spoke to better make his point. "You can't just be mackin' on each other in the middle of class, we're trying to be social justice warriors here, not rebels without a cause."

Tweek knew just what to say. He had to get back at Craig for breaking his heart. It wouldn't be easy, Tweek was never the antagonistic type, but he had to do something.

"But PC Principal, Craig _forced_ himself onto me!"

PC Principal paused before he took of his shades to look Craig dead in the eye. Craig didn't flinch in the slightest. "Is that true, Craig? Did you not have consent from Tweek to place your lips on his?" His voice held a dangerous tone as he leaned forward across his desk.

Tweek watched them both carefully. He knew Craig was fearless when it came to authority, but back-sassing PC Principal almost meant certain death. He wanted to get Craig in trouble, but he didn't know if this newer, bolder Craig would be able to avoid getting his ass beat.

"Yes."

"Aaauugghh!" PC Principal leapt from his chair, scattering papers across the floor as he ran over to grab Craig by the front of his jacket. "You got a fuckin' problem with affirmative consent, bro?! Do you not think it's important to respect the dignity and personal space of others? _Do you_?!" He shook him violently several times, causing some pens to fall from his pockets and his shoe to slide halfway of his foot. Still, Craig was unfazed.

 _Maybe I shouldn't have said anything_. Tweek thought worriedly, timidly raising a hand to try and calm the principal down, but he went unnoticed. He wanted retribution on Craig, he didn't want him to get the shit beat out of him.

Craig stared evenly back at PC Principal and spoke. "I love Tweek with all my heart, how could I not respect him?"

Tweek's cheeks flushed a deep vermillion. How could he say that without even batting an eye? Not forty minutes ago, Craig was unable to even look at Tweek, now he was declaring his love outright with no problem whatsoever!

"Love doesn't mean shit if your head's not in the right place, bro. You are not allowed to even _think_ about touching this young man unless you have his explicit permission, do you understand me?"

For the first time, Craig hesitated, but after only a tick he agreed.

"Alright." PC Principal lowered Craig to the floor and readjusted his sunglasses. "I believe you boys have learned your lesson. I can't let you off so easy if this shit happens again, you realize that?"

"Y-yes, sir." Tweek spoke for the both of them, not wanting Craig to say anything to upset PC Principal, and hoping the meeting could be over already. All this tension and weird goings-on was upsetting his stomach.

"Good, now head on back to class and don't let this happen again."

The boys stood up and exited single file in silence. Their walk down the hallway was peppered only with the sounds of rustling clothes and squeaking footfalls.

Tweek watched Craig out of the corner of his eye, wondering if he would pounce. But still, Craig stared straight ahead, not even acknowledging Tweek's presence. Tweek was still wracking his brain, trying to figure out exactly what was going on. What had happened to him within that half hour after they went their separate ways to suddenly make him this lovey-dovey, deadpan robot?

There was a hallway coming up that the had to turn down, Tweek would take a big breath and ask him then. It was insane to think how much had happened in so little time. He never thought he would be upset to get major PDA from Craig, and certainly never thought it would happen like _that_. A tiny smile etched itself on his face while thinking about the whole thing: Craig bursting in demanding to know where he was, ignoring the teacher and kissing him in front of everyone, both of their asses getting hauled away… it was so ridiculous it was kinda funny. But they were about to turn the corner, he needed to put on a serious face.

Ten feet… five feet… now at two feet away from the corner, Tweek took his deep breath. "Crai - waoah!"

Before he knew it, Craig had grabbed his hand, pulled him around the corner, and now held Tweek prisoner in his arms and against the wall.

"Craig, oh Jesus, what are you doing now?" His voice came out muffled as he tried to wriggle out of his iron grip.

Craig buried his face deep in Tweek's shoulder and planted a kiss there. "I need to feel you, I feel like I haven't touched you in ages… I thought PC Principal was going to separate us somehow, I think I would have died if he made us split up. It took everything in my power to keep my hands off of your while we were in his office."

Tweek was nothing but a squirming entity of confusion. Craig's words and proximity and… kisses were making him lightheaded, but he had to be strong! "Craig, stop, stop!"

Craig pulled away, but didn't leave very much room between them.

"Why are you doing this? I told you not to touch me, or even speak to me again! Don't you remember the huge fight we had not so long ago?"

"Oh my God, Tweek, I am so sorry." He pulled Tweek into another hug. "Please forgive me. Please, I can't stand to be away from you, not even for a second. I don't want to fight with you, I love you so much!"

"Craig, you're crushing me!"

"Sorry!"

Tweek had to catch his breath before speaking again. "I… I don't know what to say… I mean, you seem pretty sincere."

Craig nodded vigorously. He reminded Tweek of a puppy, wiggling so eagerly as he waited to get a treat.

"But Craig, how do you expect me to take you back? You were so adamant about keeping your distance before, why all of a sudden are you so clingy and… reckless enough to kiss me in front of the whole class? I mean really!"

Craig stopped his impatient movements and stared deep into Tweek's forever tired-looking eyes, so deeply in fact that Tweek felt he needed to look away, out of fear Craig would somehow see every deep, dark secret hidden within them.

"I'm sorry, Tweek, I know I was a dick before, but I've realized something."

"And w-what's that?" Tweek said, still averting his eyes.

"I love you. More than anything in the world. More than life itself."

Deeper shades of red colored Tweek's face with every word, he suddenly felt like crying again. Why?! This is what he had wanted for so long! He was so happy! Maybe these were happy tears, but he couldn't tell that was the case, or if it was the pressure of Craig being so freakin' _close_ to him and making his whole body go haywire. His hands shook, his legs wobbled, even the tiny hairs on his toes were standing upright.

"You - you don't mean t-that." He said weakly.

"Of course I do." He stepped forward, letting his head slightly droop to be closer to Tweek's, and allowing their chests to touch slightly. "What can I do to prove that I really and truly love you, and want to be with you, regardless of how I've acted before."

Tweek's hand reached up to rest palm-flat against Craig's sternum, at which Craig flinched as the fresh bruise starting to form there was gently pressed.

"Sorry about that, Craig."

"You don't need to apologize, I deserved it."

"Do you really want to prove it to me?" Tweek's voice progressively became softer and Craig responded in kind.

"Yes, yes I do."

"K-kiss me." Tweek demanded shyly. "Nobody's around, so if you can kiss me now without putting on a show for everyone, I might consider taking you back."

"Yes, sir." He replied gently.

With a curled finger, Craig lifted Tweek's chin, hoping to meet his gaze again. However, Tweek's eyes were already squeezed tightly shut, so much so that Craig noticed a tear begin to push its way out from the corner of his eye. Craig smiled. He loved nervous Tweek. He loved shy Tweek. He loved happy and sad and excited Tweek. He simply loved everything about him, he already despised his old self for having hurt and not appreciated Tweek like he should have. How could he have been so stupid? Such a waste to have spent all that time together, and really not done anything with it. Well, all that didn't matter now. He had Tweek and Tweek was allowing him to be so close, what more could he ask for?

His thumb brushed over Tweek's cheekbone where the tear had trickled down to, and kept his hand moving until it gently cupped the base of Tweek's head and angled it a bit so that Craig might have easier access to his mouth.

One last smile flashed across his face at this triumph before he relaxed and parted his lips. He lowered his head, pausing just before he let their lips touch to breathe his air, breathe all of him in. _God_ , how he loved him.

When at last their lips touched, Tweek nearly fell over, but Craig held him steadfast to the wall. A breathy sound so relieved and yet still so anxious escaped him as Craig sent wave after wave of electricity through his whole body. He now gripped the back of Craig's jacket, holding on for dear life as Craig positioned his knee in between Tweek's legs.

It wasn't as sloppy as the one he had received in class, but it felt thousands of times more powerful. In this kiss, there was nothing but pure affection and desire in every conjoined open and close of their mouths.

Why couldn't they have done this sooner? It felt sooo good! Tweek still felt like he might puke from the nervous excitement, but it still felt incredible. He was glad it wasn't in his nature to hold grudges, or else he would have shot Craig down and gone on living without experiencing something like this. He wanted more.

Without really being aware of it, Tweek had several times whispered Craig's name pleadingly in between kisses. To which Craig would reply a guttural 'hnnn', wishing Tweek would stop torturing him so. They couldn't do anything more but kiss at school, at least Craig had the sense to know that much. But he wanted Tweek so badly it was almost too much. His libido had already broken through the roof and was headed for the stars.

Craig's mind was a garish smattering of sickening Valentine pink, like someone was violating his brain with fingerpaints, while simultaneously puppeteering him to push his body against Tweek's further and further and providing him with no thoughts other than how great Tweek was and how he couldn't live without him. And any negative feelings towards these thoughts was absent, as Craig felt absolutely no shame in what he was doing or thinking.

Tweek on the other hand, became increasingly self-conscious and felt as if his body temperature was high enough to melt his skin right off his bones. "C-c-craig…" He disconnected their lips - a disappointment for the both of them - and tried to let his breathing even out.

"What is it?" Craig asked breathless, trying his hardest to regulate himself and listen to Tweek instead of jumping his bones right there. A shred of his cautious self meekly reminded him to not do anything without consent, lest he want PC Principal's wrath to rain down on him.

Tweek's tongue, much like his stomach, was in several expertly tied knots. His brain was momentarily scrambled as he tried to collect his thoughts. _What was I going to say? Why did I stop him when we were getting so into it? And what the_ hell _is going on with my body right now? I really don't feel in control at_ all!

"Sh-shouldn't we be somewhere more p-private?"

Craig's eyes widened and he pulled back to give Tweek a once over. "Do… do you mean it?"

Utterly ashamed, Tweek covered his face. "Yes, of course I mean it, you idiot!"

A look of disbelief remained on Craig's face for quite some time as he stared. Was Tweek - _his_ Tweek really giving him the go-ahead to… he didn't know exactly what Tweek wanted to do, but _fuck_! It didn't matter how far he wanted to go, Craig would be in regardless!

A large grin plastered itself across his face and he quickly grabbed Tweek's hand up, pulling him eagerly towards the double-door exit.

"Woah! Wai - Craig slow down!"

"No time. Home now!" Craig's lustful eagerness had finally taken over him and thusly reduced him to simple-minded caveman speak and strength as he practically ripped Tweek's arm out of its socket in an attempt to pull him along as fast as he could. "My house? Yours?"

"Uh, m-my parents went to an all-weekend coffee convention… so there's nobody -"

"Perfect, we'll go there!"

Tweek was glad when they at last made it out the doors and into the cold - it helped bring his boiling blood to a minimum. But he felt, with a powerful nervous twinge that Craig would be getting him a lot hotter once they got to his house… why did Tweek have to egg him on like that? Was he really ready to do _it?_ The big _IT?_ He… he just didn't know. He loved Craig, and Craig sure seemed to love him…

He just had to clear his mind. This is what he wanted all along, this kind of unwavering attention… maybe he just shouldn't think about it. He'd always heard it was better not to let inhibitions get in the way of love. Yeah...

* * *

"And that's how it's done." Cartman whispered triumphantly. "I bet you feel really stupid right now, huh, Kyle?"

After Tweek and Craig had been hauled away, the four boys snuck out of the classroom to find Cartman lurking in the hallway and all of them waited restlessly to see the lovebirds again and see what might happen.

Kyle quickly closed his mouth and furrowed his brow as Cartman turned to him. "Ok, so they kissed, so wh-"

"So when do their weiners open up!?" Butters blurted, sweating in anticipation. "I mentally prepared myself all for it, but I couldn't see nothin'!"

Cartman blinked for several seconds before finding his words again. "...Yes, well, since Kyle is _still_ not convinced, I suppose we could tail them and see for ourselves."

"I'm only coming for the sake of science." Kyle said stubbornly, his ears turning red at the thought of what he was planning to do.

Stan stared at him with incredulous concern. "Dude… you can just go home and watch gay porn."

"No, I am not going to watch that gay porn, that's gay!"

The whole gang stared at the ground for a moment in silence, shifting uncomfortably. Until Cartman stepped forward.

"Alright men, this is now a matter of science. We will follow Tweek and Craig and we will not rest until we have uncovered the truth and Kyle is so blown away by the power of love that he feels so inclined to suck my balls!"

"Yeah!" Butters and Kenny thrust their fists in the air as Kyle glared.

"Goddammit, not this again."

"Come, gentlemen, we've got some homos to trail."


	6. In Which Connections Are Made

aaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAA **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH**. There's a lot I could say, but I'm really tired so I'll leave you darlings to it. I cleaned this chapter up a bit, so it's a lil better. Also I love my gay ships but writing fics is such a bitch because it's all he/him and i'm like who the fuck am i even talking about anymore fuck u. Ok goodnight, enjoy :^)

* * *

Every corner they stopped on, Craig pulled Tweek close and kissed him. Tweek wasn't sure which was worse: the Craig that refused to display any affection, or the one that didn't give him any chance to even _breathe_ between kisses. With every step they took, Tweek's heart beat a little faster, knowing that the closer they were to his house, the closer they were to doing the nasty.

Tweek's legs felt heavy, like super heavy jello that could give out at any minute. He simply allowed himself to be hauled along by Craig like a ragdoll. He was glad Craig was so eager, Tweek had never seen him so freakin' eager before, but nonetheless Tweek was still nervous as all hell.

An icy cold wave of fear washed over him as the saw his house approaching on the horizon. Craig was sprinting now, he really had no shame. Tweek was sure all the neighbors were peeking through their drapes and knew exactly what the boys were up to. He was sure of it. He could have sworn he saw a pair of eyes disappear behind the curtains of his elderly neighbor's house.

Inevitably, the boys reached the shanty door of the Tweak household and Tweek stood quaking in his books before it.

"Go on, unlock it! Unlock it!" Craig bounced on the balls of his feet excitedly, tugging at Tweek's arm.

Tweek's violently trembling fingers missed the lock several times before finally getting the key in. He thought maybe he could make up some story that he had the wrong keys and would have to go back to his locker to get the right ones, and that it would be too late to hang out afterwards. He would hide at the school or maybe at Token's house until Craig calmed down. He quickly realized it was a shitty plan because he Craig would unrelentingly insist that Tweek come over to his house and carry on there. Oh god, that'd be even worse. Craig's parents were home, he would never be able to look them in the eye again!

A minute, maybe several passed before Tweek realized that he hadn't turned the key and that Craig was staring concernedly at him.

"Gah, sorry!" He began to fumble again with the key but somehow, his noodly hands unable to gain strength enough to simply turn the key. His eyes and mind focused on the fingers curled around the key. _Move. Move!_ No matter how he concentrated, he still couldn't budge, as if he were in a dream state, seeing and being aware of what he was doing, but having absolutely no control over it.

A cold, chapped hand settled softly on top of Tweek's, making him jump. "Tweek, if you're not ready yet…" Craig said in such a loving, chocolatey-smooth voice. "I don't want to force you into anything."

Tweek, always with the look of a wounded animal, peered up bashfully at his predator. His… super cute, dark-haired, bad boy on the outside but teddy bear on the inside, totally-in-love-with-him… predator. Tweek watched Craig's chest expand and contract, and the puffs of breath that came from his mouth as he stood there watching Tweek, and wondered how he could be attracted just by his _breathing_. Or the way he always stood with his weight slightly more on his left foot, or the tips of his nose and cheeks that were getting pinker and pinker in the cold.

He really did love him. He shouldn't be nervous. He wanted to give everything to Craig. They say that first loves never last, but what the fuck do _they_ know anyway? Obviously they'd never been to South Park where freakier shit happened than two boys being and staying in love. He loved him and that was that. He couldn't spaz and flake out now like he had with everything else, he had to see this through.

"N-no, it's fine." His heart pumped louder the longer he stared at Craig's hand on top of his. "I want to be with you." Again, he lifted his eyes to Craig's and was shocked to see tears beginning to gather at the corner of Craig's eyes.

"A-are you sure?"

"Ye - please don't cry - ouf!" Tweek was wrapped in another of Craig's new favorite things - bear hugs.

"Thank you, Tweek. I don't think I could live with myself I forced you into something you didn't want to do!"

"It'sf ohghay." Tweek said, his voice muffled by Craig's shoulder sounded a lot like Kenny's. "But… let'sf dage id slowh."

Craig pulled back and nodded, still teary-eyed. He helped Tweek turn the key and they walked hand-in-hand up the stairs to his room. Tweek was now the one taking the lead, and he was proud of himself for doing so. He never thought he could be so bold. Maybe the silence between them is what gave him strength. Every time before when he had been with Craig, he felt he was always struggling to find his words because he was either feeling too angry or too shy to think straight. But now… he let his body tell him what to do, and it felt great to be brave.

On the contrary, a bit of bravery wasn't enough to keep his heart from racing when he heard the _click_ of Craig locking the bedroom door behind him once they entered.

Tweek stood, scratching his left foot his his right and fiddling with his clothes. It took him several tries to finally swivel his eyes in Craig's direction and then make eye contact. Craig took a step closer, now their chests were touching again. And now he felt his body going on the fritz again. The boyish smell of Craig's sweat and cheap cologne, Tweek once thought nothing of, now made him dizzy. The hands that he had held so many times before, now as they held the small of Tweek's back, felt so different. They were in a whole new ballpark now. Past the awkwardness of the first kiss, past the fighting, and now they were here… in his bedroom… and Craig was rubbing small circles on the skin just underneath his crinkled green shirt.

"The-the window." Tweek said weakly. "People will see us…"

"No one's gonna see - "

"I have to close it!" Tweek sprung from Craig's grasp and quickly pulled the blinds until not a single ray of the late afternoon sun was peeking through.

 _So much for bravery._ He thought, now feeling like he had spoiled everything and they wouldn't be able to get back 'in the mood'. _He'll never make a move again. He's probably sick and tired of me and my high-strung ass getting in the way of everything. Why is he walking towards me? Probably gonna shove me and ask me what my problem is. Please don't be disappointed in me, Craig, I just need my coffee and I'll calm down, I swear it's not you! Oh Jesus, here it comes!_

In a fashion very similar to how Craig had approached him in the classroom, Craig was kissing him again. He had reached Tweek on the other side of the room in .6 seconds and was already devouring him. The last cohesive thought Tweek had was hearing the blinds clatter as Craig pushed up against him and worrying they might fall off and reveal their naughtiness to the world. Soon, however, the worry had dissolved into oblivion and Tweek was able to think of nothing other than how Craig was thoroughly invading all of his senses.

Craig's wetted lips collided unrelentingly with Tweek's. His tongue that tasted vaguely of toothpaste guardedly probed Tweek's bottom lip a few times before a consensual sigh floated from Tweek's mouth and Craig took full advantage of it. Tweek lifted his arms from where Craig had imprisoned them against the wall to wrap them around his neck. With uneasy fingers, Tweek pulled at the hair on the back of Craig's head, pushing his hat slightly off with every movement until it lost its place completely and hit the ground.

Meanwhile, Craig's hands found their way underneath Tweek's shirt again. The skin beneath unbelievable smooth and warm at the touch of Craig's cold, coarse hands. A sharp jolt snapped Tweek's back taught, it was the same sensation of a doctor's icy-cold stethoscope pressing against his skin, only this was much more preferable. His warmth quickly spread to Craig's fingers and not long after, he felt the tantalizing texture of Craig's fingernails biting ever so slightly into his flesh.

Tweek's knees wobbled and knocked together. Even with Craig acting as a human pushpin, he couldn't hold Tweek up forever. He relaxed his grip and the two of them, still locked in a fumbling embrace, slid slowly down the wall (hitting his dresser on the way down and causing a few trinkets to fall) and settled on the floor.

Craig's mouth now began to stray to the corner of Tweek's mouth, then jaw, then a certain spot on Tweek's throat where his blood pumped strongest. Never before had Tweek thought his neck could be so sensitive, or at least that particular spot, because as soon as Craig's teeth grazed it, Tweek lurched so far from the wall that his knee kicked Craig square in the stomach.

"Sorry! Sorry!" Tweek panted, suddenly feeling very bashful at the sound of his voice.

"It's ok, here, just - " Craig trailed off, but his intentions were clear as he slid a hand beneath Tweek's leg and hitched it around his waist.

Tweek minimized himself in shame, but of its own free will, his other leg followed suit. And as if completely unaware of Tweek's mortification, Craig used this leverage to scoot their lower halves closer together, earning a surprised squeak from Tweek.

It was no surprise that Tweek hadn't felt like this before, considering this was his first real sexual encounter. He'd had wet dreams before, but he could never remember how the arousal felt once he had woken up. It had always just been an unpleasant awakening to an already cold wetness on his blankets and with no recollection of how it had happened. But, _Christ_ , if this wasn't real. Even jerking off had never gotten him this excited before. Then again, it would be silly to think his own hand down his pants would ever hold a candle to this wonderfully terrifying sensory overload.

Craig loomed over him, his eyes roving over Tweek, who sat curled up and huffing. His eyes roamed down the length of his body, to the mismatched black buttons that lined his shirt. He started with the middle button.

Tweek watched in disbelief. This was really happening. Craig was unbuttoning his shirt. _Undressing_ him. It was quite possible that this was what his wet dreams were made of, because he was feeling really…

Craig reached the last button and with a gentle hand, pushed the thin curtains of fabric away to reveal Tweek's porcelain body. Craig was overcome with thoughts. Some dirty, some transcendental in their overflowing love for Tweek… but mostly dirty. Tweek's posy nipples puckered at the sudden chill, as well for another reason. Craig had to close his eyes for a moment, fearing his might turn into Daffy Duck and start bouncing off the walls with happiness. He delighted in the the slight belly pouch and chub that adorned Tweek's stomach and arms, obviously a result of staying up late and chugging coffee. And a slight slip of Tweek's jeans made one thing clear to Craig.

"No… underwear?"

Tweek, beet red, shook his head. "Mine kept… disappearing."

"Oh God." Craig bowed over him, his hands fell to Tweek's torso and ran themselves up and down. He marveled at the shape of Tweek's sides and how his hands would dip as the reached the middle where his stomach was, and how the rose as they reached the sides of his pelvic bones. His touch alternated between running up and down his sides and gliding palm-flat against his chest and stomach, occasionally stopping to thumb those perfect pink nipples and get them to perk up even more.

Tweek was an absolute mess. He writhed in several different directions as Craig operated his hands, almost as though he were in a trance with no intention of stopping, across his body. He could feel his skin getting hotter, and his pants feeling tighter with every stroke. "T-th-this isn't f-fair!" He finally blurted out, and Craig paused.

"What do you mean?"

"You - you need t-to take off you're…"

A smile slowly spread across Craig's face. "My what?"

But Tweek refused to answer. He wouldn't say it. He couldn't.

"Take it off for me."

"What?! N-no way!"

"C'mon, I took your shirt off. Now do me."

"Oh Jesus, hah…" It took nearly all of Tweek's strength in his body-turned-jelly to lift himself forward. Without warning, he froze, hands poised just an inch away from the zipper of Craig's jacket. "Did you hear something?"

"No."

"But I swear I heard - "

Cutting him off, Craig took hold of his hands and brought them closer to his face. "It's ok if you're nervous - I know that makes you really paranoid, but I promise you, there's nothing to worry about." He proceeded to plant a kiss on the Tweek's curled and jittery fingers, just below the knuckles.

Besides wanting to have intimate relations with another boy, that was probably the gayest thing Craig had ever done.

Tweek understood that as Craig loosened the grip on his hands, he was allowing him to choose what he wanted to do. That must have meant he really did care for him, if they were already this far in and Craig was still letting it be _him_ calling the shots.

He took the little metal zipper and tugged it down. As soon as it split at the bottom, Craig did the rest of the work, pulling his arms out of the sleeves, while never breaking eye contact with Tweek. However, he did let Tweek do the honour of pulling his striped t-shirt over his head.

With this action, their bodies were brought closer together and they sat practically nose to nose now. Psychic powers must have inspired Craig, as he gave a slight smile before bringing his head slightly forward and giving Tweek the softest of eskimo kisses. Their bare chests touched in a way that sent a strong shiver through the both of them, seemingly tethering their two bodies together and they were finally synchronized as one.

This time, it was Tweek to take the initiative. He tilted his head just so that he could bring his lips to Craig's. His mind finally felt… clear. There were no chaotic thoughts, his paranoia seemed to have been tossed out the window, and his heart for the first time pumped even and robust - he was guessing this was how normal people lived, so peacefully. He wished he could feel like this all the time. With Craig, he felt like he could really be his true self. Even if Craig was angry with him or calling him names, or whether it was this strange Prince Charming, Tweek loved him for everything he was.

He was always the timid one, he wanted to show bad-boy Craig that he was worthy enough for him. His hand slithered down, knuckles brushing the marble white skin of Craig's flat chest, until they rested on the edge of Craig's black jeans.

Craig looked up in shock. "Tweek…"

Tweek said nothing. He tugged at the copper button that separated himself from Craig. Craig likewise began to eagerly work at the button and zipper of Tweek's pants. Both boys felt themselves becoming more impatient, shifting to and fro as they worked at undressing each other. The shirts had been easy, but the pants were a nightmare, probably because they both refused to stand up to make it easier, as they didn't want to leave each others' warmth. Tweek stopped his attempts when he realized they were having a hard time and just left it as it was.

"Let's just - "

"Yeah."

For a moment, Craig gauged Tweek's expression to see if it was ok. Tweek gave a slight nod, he didn't want to seem too eager.

Craig's cautious hand reached down, just beyond the flap of Tweek's unzipped jeans and carefully pulled his erection out. Tweek let out a squeaky sigh at the foreign contact, his arms falling onto Craig's shoulders and pulling him closer in a spasm of euphoria.

 _How did he seem already so good at this? It was impossible for him to have had boyfriends before, so was he just really good at practicing on himself?_ Tweek couldn't keep up his thoughts for very long before Craig was stroking him in such a way that had him so far gone he could barely remember his own name.

A calloused thumb rubbed the head of Tweek's member until the soft _schlick_ of Craig's hand touching Tweek's precum could be heard. Tweek's lower half had a complete mind of its own and rocked back and forth in rhythm with Craig's hand. Craig watched him closely, savouring every twisted look of pleasure and noise that escaped his perfect little Tweek. Once or twice he would lean forward and let his tongue dart out to taste the salty sweat that now glossed Tweek's body, to which Tweek would respond with a helpless cry.

Tweek was probably a quick one, Craig had to be careful. He scooted Tweek backward so his arms could have more room before requesting, "Touch mine."

Tweek took a few moments to regain himself from his stupor before coming to and bashfully lowering his hand to the lip of Craig's plaid boxers. His advances slowed even more as he felt the tickle of the thick, dark hairs that peeked out from above the boxers and traveled deep beneath them as well. He could have sworn the bulge behind the fabric grow a little bit.

Craig still watched him, waiting.

Tweek gulped, trying to calm his mind that was beginning to race again, and followed his example. He made a circle with his hand and pumped slowly, but the more he observed the way Craig's eyes squeezed shut in a kind of concentration and try to regulate his breathing, the more powerful he felt.

Craig's moans were different from Tweek's. They came more from the chest, like some kind of primal beast. One who had won over the choicest of partners and now basked in the glories of mating season. It turned Tweek on a lot actually. _A_ _lot_.

Before long, he started back on Tweek so they worked in tandem, trying to reach that end of the rainbow that seemed so close already.

Tweek's moans and whimpers became more frantic as he tried so hard to reach his end, his hand not working as efficiently as it could for Craig.

Just in the heat of the moment, Craig paused and Tweek almost broke out in tears in frustration.

Craig scooped him up and reversed their position, laying Tweek down on the coffee-stained carpet.

"Craig - Craig what are you do - we don't have any l-lube!"

"It's not that." Craig mumbled as he tugged Tweek's pants down a little bit farther, and then his own. This was the first good look Tweek was getting at Craig's… it was a lot bigger than he thought it was, even by touch he'd been deceived. Redder too. He had to look away before he died of humiliation of that, and of his own being exposed to Craig as well. He didn't like feeling this vulnerable.

"What do you me - a _AH_!"

Before he could finish his sentence, Craig was holding himself over him and pressing his lower half against Tweek's.

"Oouahh…" Tweek panted as Craig rubbed his hot hardness against his. It was the single greatest feeling he had ever experienced, despite the embarrassment, he couldn't deny the delectable tremors that traveled from Craig and into him, all throughout his body. His arms and legs searched blindly for a way to wrap themselves around Craig and bring him closer.

"Tweek… _Tweek_ …"

Craig's exertion was finally getting to him. His breaths became shallow and the reckless abandon he had been feeling since this afternoon was beginning to voice itself. His thrusts came hard and fast, bringing the both of them to the precipice of orgasm, and then slowed down to drawn-out and powerful. Tweek cried every time his orgasm was taken away from him and Craig loved it, but he couldn't keep it up for much longer.

Craig felt a familiar burning twinge in the bottom of his stomach and pressed himself especially forcefully against Tweek, giving several vigorous thrusts. " _Shit_."

"Craig."

He lifted his head to see Tweek (who's gaze elsewhere) with a finger on his lip. He knew exactly was to do. Craig leaned down and kissed his Tweek as deeply as he could, while simultaneously moving his hips as pleasurably fast as he could.

In nearly perfect unison, both boys let out a loud, unbridled yelp. Tweek's back arched off of the floor and Craig's fists trembled where they anchored him. He rocked his pelvis against Tweek's as his seed shot out, splattering across Tweek's stomach and almost reaching his chest.

Tweek's did the same as he panted excessively, completely spent. His stomach tensed as the last of it spurted out before his body went completely slack.

Craig let out a breathy laugh and collapsed on top of him, kissing him leisurely. In those few moments of the afterglow, Tweek didn't feel so ashamed. What was so bad about something that felt so good? Maybe he was just too spent to fell embarrassed.

"Stupid… it'll get on you." Tweek said tiredly.

"Who cares?"

"It feels gross."

"We'll clean it up." Yawning, Craig laid himself down at Tweek's side.

"When?" Tweek snuggled into his shoulder. It wasn't an ideal place to snuggle, but one thing was for sure - it was better than the hospital bed.

"Right now." Craig scooted his arm beneath Tweek's head to give him a pillow.

"Ok, cool." Tweek yawned, smiled, and closed his eyes.


End file.
